Lawson Family Reunion
'''Lawson Family Reunion '''is the 24th episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Fast Foop Synopsis: Hugh invites Lisa to his family reunion all the way in England. He reunites with his sisters, who decided to shut Hugh out. Character appearances: * Hugh Lawson * Lisa Loud * The Lawson Sisters * Hannah and Aaron Lawson * Tomas Hillridge * Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen * Howie Transcript: At the community college Lisa and Hugh were studying. Lisa: I think you're going to nail that literature presentation. Hugh: And I think you're going to nail that science fair. Hugh noticed something on his desk. It was a picture of his family that Alison gave him. Hugh: I need to go back. Lisa was confused. Lisa: Huh? Hugh: Allow me to explain. I have ten sisters. And next week is the Lawson family week where we spend the whole week together watching movies, playing video games. Oh and even Amber does karaoke. It's really fun. But I'm afraid this year I'll have to miss it. Lisa: But why? Hugh: I'm in college. There's midterms coming up. I can't risk a flight to England and miss everything that's going on here. Lisa: I'll tell you what... Lisa grinned evilly. Hugh: If you're planning to clone me again, no way. No way. Lisa: There goes that plan... Hugh: But... Come to England with me so I won't be so alone. Besides, the world traveling club insists on bringing someone along to go places because there's safety in numbers. Lisa: Alright. I'd love to go to England. My whole school's out for the week. Apparently Lucas and Marcus almost burned down six classrooms. Hugh: Wow. Lisa: I'll say. But I'd be glad to come with you. Besides. My parents wouldn't even miss one kid. Hugh: Okay then. ~ ~ ~ 2 nights later, Lisa and Hugh finally made it in England. Hugh: I'll fetch us a trolley to take us to my old house. Lisa: This is so cool! The trolley stopped at the stop Lisa and Hugh were. Hugh: Hop on. My house is a few blocks away. Lisa hopped on. ~ ~ ~ They finally made it to Hugh's old house. Hugh went right in. Hannah and Aaron were at the door and greeted him. Hannah: HUGH! We missed you! Aaron: How's college? Hannah and Aaron noticed Lisa. Hannah: And who's your friend? Hugh: This is Lisa. Lisa Loud. Lisa: Greetings. Hugh: So where are my little sisters? Hannah: Oh, they're all in the living room. Just waiting for you. Hugh: Oh yeah! Lisa: I can't wait to meet them. ~ ~ ~ Hugh and Lisa headed in the living room. All of his sisters were there. Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen were with Ashley and Howie was cuddling with Alana. Hugh: I'm home, guys! His sisters ignored him. Layla: Ashley, I thought your brother abandoned you. Ashley: He did. Why? Meagan: We heard him. Missy: He said he's home. Gwen: I think I know what that means. Alana: I bet he's going to split us up again, Howie-bae! Howie: I won't let that happen, sweetheart. Hugh was astonished. They left off on good terms when he left for college. Alicia: The worst part is. He didn't even write me back! Hugh: Guys. I'm home! And I made a new friend. Lisa: Greetings. Amanda: Oh, THIS must be the girlfriend you NEVER told us about. Lisa: Girlfriend? Alison chucked a pie at Hugh and giggled. Hugh: What was that for? Alison: Sorry! I couldn't resist. Audrey: I bet you're here to humiliate us again. Hugh: No! And besides, you have grown a lot, all of you. Anna: So? You probably don't even care about that. Amber: And we're not going to do karaoke this year. I'm not a good singer like you said. Ashley: And I'm just really filthy, huh? Hugh: Well- Angela: And you never supported me in my athletic endeavors. Abby: Or my spooky interests. Hugh: Will you guys just be quiet? I came here to have fun with my family and my BEST FRIEND from the US! Lisa: Yeah. Hugh, a word. Hugh nodded and pulled Lisa aside. Hugh: You might be wondering what's going on... Lisa: I really am. Hugh: I'll explain in my room... ~ ~ ~ Hugh and Lisa reached his old room. It didn't look like how it usually looked before he moved out. Instead, it was filled with all the stuff his sisters are into. Hugh: Are you kidding me? They took over my room! Lisa: Hey, it's not too bad. My mom wanted to turn Lori and Leni's room into a new office for her inane novels when they move out. Hugh: But... Never mind. I feel like I ruined things for my sisters. Lisa: What? Explain. Hugh: I...wasn't the nicest to my sisters. I'd ignore them, manipulate them, make fun of them, and downright torture them sometimes! Lisa: So? I do that with my siblings all the time. Hugh: Well, before I left for college, I promised to write to them. But I've just been so busy with classes, hanging out with you, and... Hugh gasped. Hugh: Tomas! He's probably wondering where I am! Lisa: Who? Hugh: Tomas is my best friend in the whole world. He was my best friend forever before I met you, you know. He and I were a package deal. Almost like us now...except he went to the same school and we've met in PRESCHOOL! Lisa: Wow. Hugh: I know. I gotta see what he's up to. Lisa: But what about your sisters? Hugh: I'll apologize to them over dinner. They can't stay that mad at me for long. Lisa: Great. ~ ~ ~ A while later, Hugh and Lisa went to the park. Tomas was looking at the ducklings. Hugh noticed him and went to him. Hugh: TOMAS! Tomas noticed Hugh. Tomas: HUGH! They both hugged. Tomas: Man, it's been forever! Hugh: I'll say! How are things? Tomas: Things are going great. Lisa: Greetings. Tomas: And who's this? Hugh: This is my new friend, Lisa. I met her during college. Tomas: She's not in college...is she? Lisa: Of course not. Hugh and I met because he tutors my brother. Tomas: Interesting. I'm Tomas, by the way. Lisa: I had a hunch... Hugh: Tomas, we have to catch up. How are you doing? What's new with you? Tomas: I'm doing great. My parents decided to travel the world, so I am now taking over their company. Hugh: That's great! Tomas: And best of all, I've been making a lot of money. However, I wish I had more. Hugh: You'll get there. And it was nice talking to you. Lisa: Bye! Lisa and Hugh left. ~ ~ ~ During dinner, the entire Lawson family, as well as Lisa, Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen were around the table. Hugh: I have something to say... Hugh took a deep breath. Hugh: I am so sorry for everything I've done before I left for college. Alana: Are you REALLY? Hugh: Yeah. Alana, I'm sorry for splitting up you and Howie. I...wasn't thinking. Alana rolled her eyes. Hugh continued. Hugh: And Amanda...I apologize for ruining your art countless times...and for saying they were awful. Amanda: That's okay... I've actually improved a lot. See? Amanda held up a very impressive sketched portrait of herself. Hugh: That's amazing! Hugh continued. Hugh: And Angela. I'm sorry for doubting your athletic skill. You're a great athlete and I hope you make it to the Olympics like you wanted to for years. Angela smiled. Hugh continued. Hugh: And Abby... Keep being you. I'd like to apologize for all the times I've made fun of your spooky passions. Abby's frown quickly became a smile. Hugh continued. Hugh: And Anna. I'm sorry for... well, not understanding you or acknowledging you. As the oldest, I should've gave you advice. But I never did. And I'm sorry about it. Anna: It's alright. I'm growing up fast...and I'm feeling stuff I've never felt before. I miss having you around, Hugh. Alana doesn't really give good advice... Alana got offended. Alana: Hey! Anna: It's true. Hugh continued. Hugh: And Alison...yeah. Your pranks are still annoying. Alison glared at Hugh. Hugh: BUT! You actually are pretty funny. You actually made me chuckle a little when you told those jokes. Alison smiled. Alison: Do you wanna hear one now? Hugh: Sure... Alison: What did the orange say to the banana? Hugh: What? Alison: Orange you glad I didn't say banana!? Alison chuckled while Hugh looked unamused. Hugh: Not your best. But good effort. Hugh continued. Hugh: Ashley, I'm sorry for making you always clean yourself... But, you could take a shower more than you do. And the mud- Ashley looked at Hugh doubtfully. Hugh: Please tone it down. Ashley: Well, to be fair. I have been taking more showers and toning down the muddy surprises. Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen helped me out a little. Layla: Yeah! Why we said we hated tomboys before wasn't to say it's a bad thing... Meagan: We just didn't like Ashley being so dirty. Hugh: And Layla, Meagan, Missy, and Gwen... I apologize for not believing you when you said you guys changed for the better. I had my doubts. But let's face it. No one picks on my sisters and gets away with it. Missy: We forgive you. Gwen: Yeah! Layla: And besides, Hugh. We were the ones who were jerks. Meagan: And we're sorry for that. Hugh continued. Hugh: And Audrey. Though you've been a pain, I was no better. I'm sorry for taking everything you do sensitively. Audrey: It's okay. I was a terrible sister. But I've kinda outgrew that. I'm now on a charity to feed the hungry! Hugh: That's amazing! Hugh continued. Hugh: Amber, I am so, so sorry for trying to sabotage your performance for the queen, for doubting you when you say you'd meet Katy Perry, and finally for just saying you're a bad singer in general. You'll improve. You'll get there. And who knows? You might even tour with Katy Perry one day. Amber smiled. Amber: You know, I have been improving... Amber belted out an opera/ballad combination tune she wrote. Everyone at the table clapped. Amber bowed. Amber: Why thank you. Hugh continued. Hugh: And finally, Alicia. I'm sorry for not writing back. Alicia: Ehhh, that's okay. You've been busy. And, say... Lisa looks familiar to me. Lisa: And you look familiar to me... Hugh laughed. Hugh: You could be twins! Both of you. Alicia and Lisa (in unison): I don't see it. Everyone at the table laughed. Hannah: Well, I'm glad you're back, Hugh. Aaron: Yeah. Hugh: I am too. But of course, I must be back in Royal Woods by Tuesday. Lisa: Yep. I've missed a few days of school. That's so not like me. Hugh: So we best be going. Hannah: Well, see ya! I hope you will write us back to catch up. Hugh: I will. And I mean it, this time. Lisa and Hugh left. Amanda: Well... Who wants dessert? The entire family raised their hands. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2